Why Now?
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! During a fight, Zoey told Logan to exit her life for good...and now he just might. After a serious accident, Logan is left fighting for his life and they're not sure if he'll survive. LZ, and more! R&R!
1. Fights And Accidents

Hey, everyone! This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic so _please _be nice! This story takes place a few hours after the play.

Special thanks to Kristen a.k.a. Gerbil Girl for all the help! This is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: What do you think!

Why Now?

Chapter 1

Fights And Accidents

_**Lounge**_

"Zoey, that was awesome!" Nicole squealed hugging Zoey tightly.

"Um…Nicole?"

"Yeah?" Nicole asked looking at Zoey.

"Need…air…"Zoey struggled to say as her friend cut off her source of oxygen.

"Oops…sorry!" Nicole said giggling as she relinquished her grip on the blonde. Looking up she waved in the direction of her and Zoey's other roommate. "Dana! Over here!"

"Hey," Dana said dropping herself into a chair.

"Wasn't Zoey awesome today!" Nicole said throwing her arm around her friend deciding that she shouldn't suffocate her again.

"Yeah," Dana admitted shocking her roommates. "It was funny watching Logan look like he got slapped in the face."

"Okay, that's the Dana we all know," Michael said walking over and falling into a chair.

"Yeah," Chase said nodding. Sitting next to Zoey on the couch he turned back to Dana. "You had us scared for a minute."

"Oh, yeah," Michael said nodding. "For a minute I thought that you had gotten exposed to one of Quinn's experiments."

"Very funny," Dana said sarcastically. Standing she grabbed her gym bag and headed towards the dorm. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Can we come?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"No," Dana replied shortly before shutting the door.

"That's our Dana," Zoey said shaking her head as she laughed.

"I have to go too," Chase said standing. "My shift at the sushi bar is starting soon."

"What time is it ending today?" Michael asked.

"I'm just going in for an hour and a half," Chase said. "I just have to train a newbie."

"Come back when you're done?" Zoey asked making Chase blush slightly.

"Sure." Looking down at his watch he jumped slightly. "I gotta go!" he exclaimed before running out.

"When are you gonna be back, Dana?" Nicole asked as she watched Dana exit their room.

"Soon," Dana replied before walking out.

"Well, she's cheery," Michael said rolling his eyes.

"Like always," Zoey said laughing.

"What?" Nicole asked confused. "When was Dana cheery?"

"We were being sarcastic, Nicole," Zoey said.

"Oh…I knew that," Nicole said blushing.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael said nodding.

"Standing Nicole smoothed out her skirt. "I'm gonna head down to the student store. I need some stuff."

"Wait for me," Michael said standing. "I need some new notebooks."

"I'm gonna go get changed," Zoey said standing. "See you two later."Walking into her room Zoey shut and locked the door before she stripped out of her costume from the play before walking over to the closet. Pulling on a pair of light blue capris she threw a pale pink tank top over her head along with a sheer, half sleeve, pale pink and while stripped blouse leaving it unbuttoned. Exiting her room she washed off her stage make up and removed the jewel from her forehead before returning to her room and sitting herself down in front of the mirror. Slowly brushing on some pale pink eye shadow she began to search through her make up bag. "Where did that eye liner go?" she grumbled to herself in annoyance. "Found it!" Pulling it out, she slowly lined her top lids in black eyeliner before applying her black mascara. Finally, she applied a coat of clear lip gloss before smiling. "Perfect." Hearing a fast rapping at her door she said, "Come in!"

"What the heck was up with you at the play!" Logan exclaimed storming into the room and slamming the door.

Turning around sharply in her chair Zoey glared at Logan. "What are you so mad about! All I did was not kiss you!"

"You messed up the rest of the play!"

"Why do you care! You just auditioned for the hell of it!" Zoey exclaimed. "Besides, everyone liked the ending!"

"We spent a week and a half trying to get that last scene done!"

"And, like I said; people still liked the ending!"

"And like _I _said-"

"What! Did you want to kiss me or something!" Zoey exclaimed half wanting, half dreading his answer.

"What!" Logan exclaimed, his back quickly snapping straight. "No!" Hoping that she believed him, he mentally cursed himself. _I should never have tried out for that stupid play! Then, I never would have started to feel for her! I'm supposed to be a guy that doesn't have real feelings like this for anybody! I have to be!_

"Well, then you shouldn't care this much!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I actually cared about how the play turned out!"

"Why would you! You had made fun of it when you heard about it!"

"Well, I liked it and wanted it to turn out right! Is that so hard to believe!"

"Yes!" Zoey yelled as if it were obvious. _How can I li- no! I don't like him! I can't like him!_

"Why!"

"Because, you're Logan Reese!"

"So!"

"Everyone in this school knows that all you care about is getting girls to make out with you!"

"Is that really all you think I care about!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Why!"

"Because, it's all you ever do or show interest in!"

"You don't even know me!" Logan yelled as his voice slowly reached screaming level. _She's never even gotten to know me! No one has! The only person at this school that knows a thing about me is Michael!_ Logan thought angrily.

"Well, if you want people to know you then you shouldn't act like such a bastard!" Zoey screamed in anger.

"You think it's that easy!"

"It is!"

"Maybe for you!"

"At least I don't try and act like something I'm not!"

"I-"

"I hate you!" Zoey screamed. "Why don't you just stay out of my life for good!"

"Fine!" Logan screamed in anger turning on his heel and going for the door.

"Fine!" Zoey screamed back watching Logan slam the door as he exited the room and her life…maybe for good.

_**---**_

_So she hates me. So what?_ Logan thought bitterly at himself as he stormed out of the girls' dorm and angrily walked down the hall, scaring some of the younger students as he went. _There're plenty of other people at his school! I don't need her!_ Although, even as he thought that to himself a voice in the back of his head was attempting to tell him that maybe he did. Maybe she could understand. Understand why he was the way he was and why he acted the way he acted. Hurrying his walk to a jog he passed right by Michael, Chase, and Nicole not even giving them a second glance or even acknowledging that they were there.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Chase wondered as he saw one of his roommates run past.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Nicole asked. "What's up with you?" Directing her last question towards Michael she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Nothing," Michael said shaking his head. "Just wondering what set him off." _Better talk to him later._

"Zoey probably rejected him again," Chase said. _At least I hope._

"Yeah," Michael said nodding. "Maybe."

"Hey, Zoey," Nicole said as the three of them sat down around their friend who looked angry.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Zoey said shaking her head. "Just got into a fight with Logan."

"Another?" Michael asked.

"Different this time," Zoey said. "This time I told him I hated him and to stay out of my life for good."

"What was the fight about?" Chase asked.

Sighing and opening her mouth Zoey began to tell the story of what happened.

_**With Logan**_

Storming out of the building Logan continued over to his own building and walked to his own room ignoring any of the boys that tried to talk to him. Throwing his door open he entered and slammed the door shut. _Go to the beach and burn off some steam. That'll be good._ Grabbing his bathing suit he quickly changed and grabbed a towel before storming out of his room as fast has he had entered. Walking out he headed in the direction of the school gates. Feeling someone grab his arm his head snapped up to see Dana, her hair still wet from the ocean.

"What's up with you?"

"Fight with Zoey," Logan said shortly.

"About?"

"Ask her. Not like you'd believe me anyway," Logan said pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"What do you mean by that?" Dana asked slightly offended.

"No one believes what I say. Why should you?" Turning on his heel he turned and continued on his walk towards the beach.

Shrugging, Dana turned and began to walk in the direction of her building. Hearing what sound like tires screeching she turned quickly and screamed in horror. "Logan! Look out!"

Snapping his head to his left he was horrified to see a red sports car speeding at him, the driver obviously drunk. He attempted to move only to find himself frozen to his spot.

"Move you idiot!" Dana screamed trying to get Logan's attention.

_I wish I could_, Logan thought as he shut his eyes as if hoping the car would disappear. It didn't. Logan suddenly felt a searing pain enter his left side and felt himself fly to the other side of the road only to be hit by a swerving car. Feeling another searing pain, this time through his right side; he heard Dana scream and saw her blurred figure rushing toward him and screaming for someone to call an ambulance. And, then his world went black.

_**---**_

"Logan!" Dana screamed in horror as she watched her…somewhat friend become part of the red sports car and go flying only to be hit by another car that had been swerving to avoid the accident, only to become part of it. Running towards him she screamed, "Someone, call an ambulance!" Falling to her knees beside him she felt for a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief when she found one. It was weak, but it was there. Feeling tears enter her eyes as she saw his legs, left arm, and practically his entire bottom half twisted in unnatural positions she silently prayed that he'd make it through.

Soon the ambulance arrived and after a few difficult minutes of loading Logan onto a stretcher put his unconscious form into the vehicle. Silently getting in she watched Logan struggle to breathe and wished that she had held him back for only a few more seconds.

As soon as the ambulance pulled into the hospital Logan was immediately rushed to the ER, leaving the crying Dana to call her friends back at PCA. Walking to the phone slowly she dropped in some spare change and prayed that Zoey would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Zoey?" Dana choked out through her tears.

"Dana? Is that you?" Zoey asked, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach. If it made Dana cry, it had to be bad.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong what happened?" Zoey asked.

**_---_**

"Oh, God," Zoey said collapsing back into her chair. "We'll call a taxi or something. We'll be there soon, okay? Bye." Hanging up she looked at her friends, her eyes filling with tears of worry, shock, and guilt.

"Zoey, what's wrong? What's going on?" Chase asked worried.

"Logan…there was an accident."

TBC

Anime Girl23: What did you think?

Logan: You get fun out of torturing people.

Anime Girl23: Oh, yes I do. :P

Logan: Why me, though?

Anime Girl23: Because you're my favorite.

Logan: If this is what you do to your favorites, then I don't wanna see what you do to people you hate.

Anime Girl23: Just look what I did to Dean in my Gilmore Girls story and you'll know. ;) Ha ha!

Logan: I have reason to be scared, huh?

Anime Girl23: Oh, yeah.

Logan: Just update so I can be freed from this torture.

Anime Girl23: Yes, do! Press the little button that says "GO" and leave me feedback! Flames will be used to burn my summer reading book! Until next time!

**NOTE:** I know characters, namely Zoey, Logan, and Dana are OOC, but it's needed for the story to work. I know Zoey doesn't swear but she was angry. And, you're going to see a side of Logan and Dana no one has before! Bye!


	2. Panic And Waiting

Hey, everyone! I know you had to wait a little while. I'm sorry! I can get the chapter started the day after I post the previous but then I get writers block and it takes me a while to get a chapter done because I have to make them a certain length and I'm a perfectionist with these. Hope you like this one!

**Note**: Also, just to let you know. This is _not _going to be a Logan/Dana romance! The two of them will just be developing a kind of brother/sister relationship where like a lot of siblings will always be trying to kill the other. They have _no _romantic feelings towards each other!

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned Logan. If I did he wouldn't be so self absorbed.

Why Now?

Chapter 2

Panic And Waiting

_**PCA Lounge**_

"What do you mean there's been an accident?" Nicole asked.

"She said he was going to the beach and he got hit by a car and then another. She's freaking out. We need to get to the hospital," Zoey said attempting to hold back her tears.

"I'll call a taxi," Chase said taking out his own cell phone. Dialing the taxi company he told them where to pick them up and hung up. "They'll be here in a few minutes. They have someone already in our area."

"Okay," Michael said standing up as if he were in a trance. "Let's go." Seeing a nod from the other three they all began to run towards the school gates not paying attention to the strange looks sent their way. Almost as soon as they had reached the gates they saw the taxi pull up. Piling in, with Zoey in front, they told them what hospital to take them to.

_Oh, God. Why is this happening now?_ _Dana said it was bad_, Zoey thought. _What if he doesn't make it? No! He has to!_ Feeling a tear finally escape she quickly wiped it away, hoping no one saw it.

"There it is!" Nicole suddenly said pointing to the upcoming hospital. Hearing Zoey sigh of relief she gave a small, knowing smile. _Okay, she so likes him! _Nicole thought happily.

"That'll be $15.75," the cab driver said as they pulled up.

"Here," Michael said handing the driver a twenty. After everyone got out they all made a small nod to each other and began to run. Running through doors and halls they all let out a small laugh at the angry doctors and nurses. Going through one more door they were met with the sight of a crying Dana.

"Dana!" they all exclaimed in unison hurrying to their friend. After they reached her they all fell into a tense silence.

"What happened?" Zoey asked. "We just know that he was hit by one car then another."

Wiping her tears and taking a deep breath Dana began. "I was walking back from the beach and I saw Logan storming by so I stopped him for a minute. I asked him what was wrong and he just said that he had gotten into a fight with Zoey. He didn't tell me what it was about, but he sounded really mad and kind of hurt. I guess he was going to the beach to cool off from the fight or something, so I just turned and started heading back until I heard some screeching. I turned around and…I don't know. I think Logan was just too freaked out to move and the car hit him. He went flying and another car that had been trying to avoid the accident ended up getting involved and hit him." Breaking down again, it took Dana a couple minutes to continue with her story. "I ran over and…God, there was so much blood and his legs looked like they were broken so badly and there was a really bad head injury that I didn't see for a minute. On the ride here they lost him for a few seconds, but they got his heart going again...I'm scared," Dana said.

"We all are," Zoey said hugging her friend.

"When we got here they rushed him right into surgery," Dana added.

"If it's as bad as you say then he probably won't be out for a while," Michael said.

"Not unless they somehow got Madam Pomfery out of the Harry Potter books," Chase added earning a small laugh from the girls.

"Shouldn't someone call his parents?" Nicole asked suddenly.

"They wouldn't care."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"They wouldn't care," Michael said shrugging. "They've never cared about him. They just give him a cell phone or some gadget and go to some remote island. Summer comes and he's alone at an empty house. I spend most of my own summer there or somewhere with him so that he's not alone or sitting in his room with his nose in a book-"

"Wait," Chase said stopping him suddenly. "Logan knows how to read!"

"Don't look so amazed, Chase," Michael said shaking his head. "He looks and acts the way he does because of who his parents are. Look at their reputation. He has to act like this huge big shot to try and keep the Reese name going. Make people think that they're all that. The first time I saw him he was reading _Oliver Twist_. And he was nine." (Don't mind me! I had Gilmore Girls on the brain!)

"Nine?" Nicole echoed. "I read it this year and I still didn't understand it!"

"But, that's you, Nicole," Michael said earning a slap on the head from the brunette.

"Mean," Nicole said slouching in her chair, pouting.

"Crap!" Dana exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"The doctors gave me these forms for Logan," Dana said blushing slightly at her forgetfulness. "I forgot about them." Taking them out and placing them on her lap she

"I'll do it," Michael said reaching out for the clip board. After having Dana pass it to him he began to fill out the necessary information. After around thirty minutes Michael finally stood and walked to the main desk. Speaking to the nurse for a few moments Michael nodded and headed back to his friends. "She said he should be out of surgery soon."

"Thank God," Zoey said sighing in relief.

"Um…Zoey?"

"Yeah, Dana?" Zoey asked looking at her friend.

"What was the fight about anyway?"

Sighing Zoey shook her head. "It was stupid. We just started fighting about the whole play and how I didn't kiss him. The fight just got really bad and I told him to stay out of my life for good and he said fine and just left. It's my fault. If I hadn't told him that he probably would have stayed and fought with me longer or something and by the time he left the car would have been long gone."

"It's not you're fault, Zoey," Michael said. "Anyone could have held him back when we saw him."

"Yeah," Nicole said nodding. "It was an accident."

"If it is anyone's fault I'd say it was the drivers," Chase said. "I mean we're taught since we're like five to not drink and drive, but he decided to anyway."

"What happened to the driver anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Killed," Dana said shortly. "After he hit Logan he swerved and went right into a tree. They said he was killed on impact. And the people from the other car are fine. Just some cuts and bruises."

"Hi," a voice said making the group look up. "You're here for Logan Reese, right?"

"Yeah," Zoey said nodding frantically. "How is he?"

"It's not good," the doctor said shaking her head. "His left leg was awful and his right was broken in 3 places. When he was hit his body twisted leaving him with serious injuries to his spine-"

"Do you mean he'll be in a wheelchair?" Chase asked.

"He does have the choice to do rehab, but it will be extremely difficult and he'll have to wait until he's healed."

"So why don't we just ask him now?" Nicole asked.

"He's not conscious," the doctor said. "In the accident he sustained a serious head injury which was the reason he was so hard to stabilize. With all the blood he lost in the accident and the head injury he slipped into a coma."

"When will he wake up?" Michael asked.

"You can never tell with comas. It could range anywhere from a few days to a few years. Like I said the head injury was very serious and we're not sure he'll wake up."

"Oh, my God," Zoey said putting her head into her hands as her eyes filled with tears.

"The first three days are critical. If he can make it through them, then there is a chance for him to wake up."

"Can we see him?" Dana asked.

"Of course," the doctor said nodding. "I'll take you to his room." Motioning for the group to follow her she led them to the elevator, up to the fifth floor of the ICU and down the hall until they reached room 952. "Visiting hours end at ten," she said stopping at the door. Before she left she turned to the teenagers. "By the way, I'm Dr. Glass."

Nodding to the doctor, Zoey took a deep breath and looked at all her friends, receiving a nod. _Here goes_, she thought as she opened the door. Quickly covering her mouth with her hands she gasped, feeling tears fill her eyes. Hearing all her friends gasp she slowly walked over to where Logan was lying. "Logan," she choked out in less than a whisper. _How could this have happened?_

Logan's once flawless face was now marred with forming bruises and multiple cuts. His left arm, which was placed over his chest, was wrapped in an Ace bandage and his legs, they knew were both in casts, were covered by the crisp, white blanket. "How can one car do this?" Chase asked softly.

"One car didn't," Dana said. "Two did."

For about fifteen minutes the group just stood in silence watching Logan's chest rise and fall with every breath. "Do the think the school's been called?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Maybe," Michael answered. "We should probably stop by the dean's office before curfew."

Looking down at his watch Chase sighed. "It's seven now. We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Zoey said nodding slightly.

Stepping up to the bed Michael placed his hand on Logan's shoulder lightly. "We'll be back tomorrow, man."

"Yeah," Dana said giving Logan a light kiss on the forehead like a mother would a child when they were ill. "We know you like your beauty rest, but you can just start going to bed earlier."

"Feel better, Logan," Nicole said giving Logan a small hug.

"You better wake up soon. We need you on the team," Chase said repeating Michael's actions and placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Get better soon," Zoey said squeezing Logan's good hand. Watching as her friends made her way out the door she stood and followed. "I forgot my purse," she said suddenly a few minutes after they left.

"You want us to wait for you?" Nicole asked.

"It's okay," Zoey said shaking her head. "You go ahead. Give the cab company a call and I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Okay," Dana said shrugging.

"See you in a few," Zoey said before turning and running back towards the elevator. Rushing into one that was closing she pressed five. _Now I have to go in there alone…I don't think I can. It was hard enough going in with a group._ Walking out of the elevator Zoey continued until she reached 952. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and had to choke back tears. Deciding to take a minute Zoey sat at the nearby chair and took Logan's hand in hers again. "I heard on TV that if you talk to a person that's in a coma that they'll wake up faster. They said it was because the person would feel needed and missed. You are, Logan. You are needed and missed and you've been in the coma for what? Two hours? Logan…I'm sorry. I never should have said that stuff to you and I shouldn't have let you leave…maybe if I had you wouldn't be here," she said before feeling a few tears fall down her face. "Logan, you have to wake up. Please…" Glancing down at her watch she wiped her tears. "I have to go. I'll be by tomorrow. I promise." Bending down Zoey placed a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek and shut her eyes tight to stop a new batch of tears from falling. Standing she walked out the door and down the hall. Seeing her friends at the entrance she quickly made sure no tear streaks were left on her face.

"What took you so long?" Chase asked seeing Zoey walk up.

"It took me a couple minutes to find it. I knocked it behind the nightstand," Zoey lied.

"There's the taxi," Michael said nodding at Zoey, doubt in his eyes. _Wonder what held her up. When we left her purse was on the table. She never hit it off._ Going into the taxi Michael saw Chase follow him along with Dana. _Uh-oh…smaller taxi…_Without being able to say a word of protest Michael saw Nicole go to his side and climb onto his lap. _Oh crap._

"You okay, Michael?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Michael forced out hoping his voice sounded normal. _Damn. Why did she have to be the one to sit on my lap?_

"You guys?"

"Yeah?" the group answered turning to look at Dana.

"What are we supposed to say to the dean? Are we supposed to go, "Hey, Logan got hit by a car and is in a coma. Can we have his homework?" What could we say?"

"I don't know," Zoey said. "I don't think any of us thought about this." Seeing the taxi pull up at the gates to PCA she sighed. "Looks like we'll have to figure something out."

"Yeah," Michael said nodding. _Must not focus on Nicole. Must not focus on Nicole._

"I'll pay," Dana said handing the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill.

"Wow…forty bucks in two car rides," Chase said chuckling.

"We're skilled like that," Michael said.

"Oh, very," Zoey said nodding. "And it's time to see the dean."

"Oh, fun," Dana said sarcastically as the group nodded at each other and headed up the steps. Half hoping that he already knew. If he didn't Dana would have to explain it again and that's something she knew she couldn't do. It would just be too hard to have to say it all again.

TBC

Anime Girl23: DONE! YES!

Logan: And I'm in a coma!

Anime Girl23: Yup! .

Logan: Do you get some sick joy from this!

Anime Girl23: Like you wouldn't believe. Anyway…please review! If you do I'll love you all forever! And the more reviews I get I'll be encouraged to update faster! Until the chapter 3!

Note: Like I said at the beginning this will _not _be a Logan/Dana pairing! The reason she is acting the way she is at the end is because she saw it all and it was traumatic for her. Seeing someone she cares about nearly being killed would obviously make it hard for her to talk about. And in the hospital room it was because she feels like he is the annoying brother a lot of us have.

Bye, everyone!


	3. Moving

And here I am again! I'm on a roll with this story! This chapter will be boring I'm telling you now. But, you do find out a little more of my version of Logan. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Why Now?

Chapter 3

Moving

_**Office**_

"Dean Rivers?" Zoey called as she knocked on the door to Dean River's office.

"Yes?" Dean Rivers answered opening the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um…were you called about Logan?" Dana asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"I was called," he said nodding. "Come in." Ushering the group in he sat at his desk. "I was called when he was first admitted, but I haven't been informed on his condition. Were you told?"

"Yeah," Chase said.

"He's in a coma," Michael said.

"Oh…" Dean Rivers said seeming to be at a loss for words. "Do they have any idea when he'll wake up?" Seeing Nicole shake her head he sighed. "We'll keep his space for when he recovers. And until you feel ready you wont be required to attend classes."

"But, won't we fall really behind?" Zoey asked.

"We'll have your classes video taped and given to you."

"What about tests?" Chase asked.

"You'll be given five days to do them and for homework you can have an extra day."

"Don't take this the wrong way. I mean we all appreciate it, but why are you letting us do this?" Michael asked confused.

"Over the summer my daughter was involved in an accident and went into a coma. It was hard having everybody ask if everything was okay and what happened. It would have just been worse here. It _is_ high school."

Giggling slightly Nicole nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Zoey said.

"Um…Dean Rivers?"

"Yeah?" Looking at Dana he saw her shifting slightly.

"The doctors had said that if he woke up he would either have to be in a wheelchair or go through rehab."

"I forgot about that," Chase said looking down.

"We all did," Zoey said. "The fact that he's in a coma just totally took over. We forgot about him having to do rehab."

"Well, should he decide to do rehab he could probably choose between staying at a rehab center or coming back and having someone come and help him or you. You would just have to take a few classes."

"It's probably going to take him a while to decide on that. I mean, it's Logan. He's probably going to want to come home, but he might not like everyone seeing him in a wheelchair," Michael said.

"And our room's upstairs," Chase said remembering.

"That's fixable." Seeing the confused looks on the group's faces Dean Rivers continued. "There was a small dorm made a few years ago. It's one floor. If you would like you could all move in when he returns if he decides to come here. There are ten rooms so you'd have a big area. We had made it for if we got too many students, but that hasn't occurred."

"If we decide to when could we move in?" Zoey asked.

"It's collected dust over the years. And the walls need painting. If you'd like you could move in before Logan wakes up so it's ready. You can decorate it how you'd like. It just has to be appropriate."

Looking at her friends, who were nodding excitedly she nodded. "We'll move in."

Smiling he nodded. "When would you like to move in?"

"Um…" Seeing her friends mouthing things at her she nodded again. "Could we go and take a look? Maybe clean up a little? We can move in tomorrow."

"Sure," Dean Rivers said nodding. "We can grab some cleaning supplies from the janitor's closet and I'll show you over to it." Standing Dean Rivers walked to the door and opened it for the teenagers. Motioning for them to follow him he went down the hall until he came to the door. Taking the key from his pocket he slid it into the slot and twisted it until he heard a click. Pushing open the door he passed the teens the necessary things then nodded to the left. "It's this way."

"Thanks," Nicole said.

Nodding in her direction he took out another key and motioned for them to follow him again. Taking them out of the building and in the direction of their dorms he made a sharp left and took them down the path and to the right until they saw a beige building that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. "It needs some work."

"It's okay," Zoey said. Taking the key from the dean she went to the door. Opening the door she winced at the loud squeak. Looking around she saw some large windows that were covered in dust and a large hall. "This place is huge."

"It was designed to be like a small house," the dean said.

"With like sixteen rooms," Dana said quietly.

"Look on the bright side," Nicole said. "No roommates."

"No 7 AM screaming?" Zoey asked. "Thank God!"

"Well I'll leave you here," Dean Rivers said before leaving.

"Do you guys wanna go back and change?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," the girls and Chase said in unison.

"Meet back here in ten minutes?" Zoey suggested.

"Sure," the rest replied. Nodding at each other they all dashed out. Separating at the fork they all ran to their own dorms.

Entering dorm 101 the girls hurried to their close. Pulling out a navy blue tank top and a pair of old jean shorts Zoey went into the bathroom. Quickly changing she opened the door to see Nicole exit the stall next to her.

"Hey," Nicole said grabbing Zoey's arm as they walked back. Entering the room they saw Dana already in her red gym shorts and black tank top.

Noticing Nicole in her baby blue shorts and pink tank top from her mirror she threw her hair into a ponytail and turned. "Ready?"

"Yeah, in a second," Zoey said grabbing a hair piece and throwing it to Nicole. "Ready."

"Same here," Nicole said. Turning to leave she snapped back suddenly. "Hold on." Returning a moment later with a radio she smiled. "Let's go."

"Good idea," Dana said grabbing the group's CD cases. "I have a feeling we're going to be there for a while."

"Yeah," Zoey said nodding. "And we've only seen the lounge."

"Oh, man," Nicole moaned. "We're never gonna finish."

"We will," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Dana said. Spotting the boys she lifted the CD cases for them to see that they had something to keep Nicole quiet. _Oh, I wish._

"Music…thank God," Michael said.

"We brought our music too," Chase said showing them three cases.

"Three?" Zoey asked.

"We brought Logan's too," Michael said. "Music's depressing as hell, but it's cool."

"Depressing? Logan? Are we talking about the same guy?" Nicole asked.

"Think about it," Michael said as they entered. "He has parents who could care less and not that many friends."

"Doesn't have many friends?" Dana asked trying to hide her amazement.

"He doesn't trust people easily," Michael said. "He gets worried people are just going to use him."

"Wow…I feel bad," Nicole said.

"Don't," Michael said waving it off. "The craziness we all have and weekly fights with Zoey are really what keeps him from throwing himself out the dorm room window. When I first met him he used to hide behind a book and people just left him alone. He looks forward to it all."

"He looks forward to being a pain in the ass?" Dana asked as she sprayed some Windex on the window.

"Actually, yeah," Michael said.

"Only Logan could do that," Chase said.

"You okay Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, some of the dust over here just flew into my eye," Zoey partly lied. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

Plugging in the radio Michael turned it onto CD Mode. "What CD?"

"One of Logan's. I wanna hear some," Dana said.

"Gotcha," Michael said. Putting in the CD he flipped through for a moment before stopping and turning the volume up full blast.

**\\ Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say**

**I never want to let you down or have you go**

**It's better off this way**

**For all the dirty looks**

**The photographs your boyfriend took**

**Remember when you broke your foot **

**From jumping out the second floor /**

"What is this?" Nicole asked.

"My Chemical Romance. He zones out kind of when he has his headphones on so every time I take them off to bug him it's all I hear," Michael said.

"Is that why every time I come in the room I always hear you go 'again?'" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Michael said chuckling.

"It's a daily thing with you two," Chase said.

"Yeah," Michael said before his eyes filled with sadness. _That won't be for a long time. If ever._

"I'm not okay! I'm not okay!" Gerard's voice rang through the speakers.

_He really isn't. If I hadn't said that to him then maybe…maybe he wouldn't be in the hospital right now. _Feeling tears prick her eyes she turned and sprayed some Pledge on the window sills. Scrubbing the dust off she prayed that no one saw her tears.

Hours later the group collapsed to the ground with a laugh. "Guess we shouldn't have brought all of our music. We've been listening to Logan's all night, "Chase said supporting himself with his forearms as he lay on his back.

"What time is it?" Nicole asked as she rubbed her sore arms.

"Um…about midnight," Michael said looking at his watch.

"There's no way the dorms are still unlocked," Dana said.

"Why don't we just sleep here? We can go in early, get dressed and go visit Logan," Zoey suggested. Seeing all her friends nod tiredly at her they all let their heads drop to the ground and let sleep overtake them. _We'll see Logan in the morning_, Zoey thought before she fell into darkness not knowing the horrors waiting for her in her dreams.

TBC

Anime Girl23: Done! Okay, everyone! Don't hurt me! I had this written in my binder like two or three days after I posted Chapter 2, but I had a lot of homework, work, and I was sick a lot. I've got Chapter 4 in my binder…I just have to find it. Pages got ripped out and it's all in like five different places.

Logan: And while she says all this I remain in a coma.

Anime Girl23: Oh, you know you love me, Logan.

Logan: Oh, yeah. Note the sarcasm.

Anime Girl23: How about no:P

Logan: You annoy me.

Anime Girl23: Yay! Please review!

Until next time!


	4. Dreams Of What Could Come

Hey! I am on a role with stories this weekend! Go me! Hope you like chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish.

Why Now?

Chapter 4

Dreams Of What Could Come

_**Dorm**_

Walking down the white painted walls of the hospital, Zoey quickened into a run, excited about seeing Logan. The doctors had said he was doing better and she wanted to be there if he woke up. Opening the door to his room, she smiled.

"Hey, Logan," she said, as she sat at the chair beside his bed. Taking his hand in her own, she opened her mouth to say something before a sound reached her ears.

Looking in horror at the heart monitor, she saw one long, continuous green line sitting horizontally across the screen. "Oh, God no," Zoey said, panic stricken as she ran into the hall, screaming for a doctor. "Somebody, help!" Seeing a doctor and a band of nurses rush into Logan's room she followed them as she felt tears falling down her face. _Please, Logan. Please._ Watching as the doctor shook her head she felt a new batch of tears fall down her face.

"Call it," the doctor said, looking at her watch. "Time of death 10:38 AM." Covering Logan's face with the pure white cover, the doctor and nurses seemed to morph into her friends.

"It's all your fault," Chase said, glaring at Zoey with hatred.

"You killed him," Dana spat.

"You killed my best friend," Michael said, stepping forward.

"You're the reason he's dead," Nicole said.

"All your fault," a voice said behind Zoey. Spinning around Zoey was met with dozens of copies of her friends. All of them were glaring at her with such malice, Zoey felt as if she was going to die right there. "No, no, no, no," Zoey chanted, putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes tight. Sinking to the ground Zoey slowly began to rock back and forth as she continued to chant her mantra of disbelief. "This isn't real. This isn't real. Oh, God don't be real."

"ZOEY!"

Snapping her eyes open and springing up into a sitting position Zoey tried to catch her breath. Feeling her shoulders begin to shake and tears cascade down her face she brought her legs up to her chest and placed her head between her knees.

"Zoey?" Nicole asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and frowning as she flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Zoey, it's okay. Whatever it was, it was just a dream," Chase said, worried at seeing one of his closest friends in tears over a dream.

"You were tossing and turning like mad," Michael said.

"Your screaming woke us up," Dana said, trying to hide the worry she felt for her friend.

"He was dead," Zoey whispered.

"Who?" Michael asked, already suspicious of the answer.

"Logan," Zoey said, her voice breaking. "He was dead and you were all saying it was my fault…that I killed him."

"Zoey, the accident wasn't your fault! We told you that," Nicole said, hugging her friend.

"Yes it is!" Zoey cried. "I was the one that fought with him! I told him to leave! I told him to stay out of my life! I told him I hated him! If I hadn't said that he wouldn't have left and he wouldn't be in a coma!"

"Zoey, that's just it," Michael said. "You two fight and you scream at each other. It was a natural thing for you two and it's natural he got mad and left. There's no way you could have known there would be an accident."

"But-"

"No buts, Zoey," Dana said. "As scary as it is, Michael's right. I feel partly to blame too."

"You? Why?" Zoey asked.

"I could have held him back longer or somehow pushed him out of the way," Dana said closing her eyes as memories of the accident filled her mind. Quickly shaking her head, she looked at Zoey. "It wasn't your fault. And it wasn't my fault either. We all just need something to blame."

"Yeah," Chase said.

"We're all thinking about the what ifs," Michael said. "We're trying not to think about Logan being in a coma-"

"But, by thinking about the what ifs is worse it makes it worse than it was," Zoey finished. Looking down at her watch Zoey noticed the time. "It's five," she said. "Do you want to go back to the dorms?"

"Yeah," Dana and Nicole said in unison.

"It'll be good," Chase said. "Especially since Dana dumped so much dirty water on my head."

"I said sorry," Dana said, smiling at the memory. _Chase was ready to kill me._

"So…go back and meet at nine? We can go down for breakfast and then go to the hospital," Michael suggested.

"That sounds good," Zoey said. "We can take out Jet-Xs to the hospital. Save some money."

"Good idea," Michael said, gratefully. His wallet was getting light.

"See you at nine!" the girls yelled as they left.

Noticing the girls were gone, Chase and Michael rushed out the door leaving it unlocked and the door ajar. Behind them a dark shadow pushed the door open and entered. The wind slowly blew the door shut, making it look as though nothing had happened.

---

"You okay, Zoey?" Nicole asked as Zoey slowly entered the dorm.

"I'll be fine," Zoey said, walking over to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a purple tank top. Watching as Dana grabbed a pair of black studded pants and a red tank top she saw, from the corner of her eye, Nicole get a jean skirt and a blue tank top.

"Ready?" Nicole asked. Seeing her two friends nod they grabbed their bags and went to the bathroom.

"It's 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday morning. No normal person would be here if they didn't have a reason," Dana said. Going into one of the five open changing stalls, Dana heard her friends doing the same. Exiting in a towel, Dana entered one of the shower stalls. "Nicole! Stop singing!"

"Sorry! The songs are stuck in my head!"

Sighing quietly, Zoey leaned against the cold tile as she massaged the shampoo through her hair. Going under the stream of water, Zoey let out a strangled sob, no longer knowing if the drops cascading down her face were water or her own tears. Finishing her shower, she turned the water off and grabbed her towel. Wrapping her purple towel around her body, she exited the shower. Wiping her tears she began to get ready as she listened to her friends do the same. Grabbing her bag she went to the door and called out to her friends. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"Zoey!"

"Oh, hey, Amanda," Zoey said, faking a smile.

"Here," Amanda said, smiling as she passed Zoey a large envelope.

"Thanks…" Zoey said, unsure as she took the offered envelope. Walking into the dorm room, Zoey opened the envelope. Gasping as her eyes widened, she dropped her bag with a clatter as she collapsed onto her bed. _Logan…_

"Hey," Nicole said, entering the room. Noticing her friend's expression, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zoey said, shaking her head. "Amanda just gave me some pictures from the last scene of the play. I think it was just shock."

"You gonna be okay?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," Zoey said, nodding. _I hope._

TBC

Anime Girl23: And chapter 4 is complete!

Logan: And no me.

Anime Girl23: You weren't in the last chapter either. Deal with it. Now, everyone! Please review! I want to know what you all think!

Until next time!


End file.
